The Forgotten God
by son of jupiter 123
Summary: A crime happened, and Poseidon has been acused and banished from Olympus. Can Percy solve the case and come up with a song to push Poseidon and Athena together?
1. The crime

Poseidon's Pov

I thought this was the end of me. I was banished from Olympus for a crime I did not do and know I' am at Sally Jackson and my son, Percy Jackson house. **{****I know they live in a apartment but read on}** My son is the lead singer and guitarist for the Percy Jackson Experience, so he and Sally are loaded with cash. After knocking on the door, I turned myself into a orphan. "Zeus is so stupid, he did not take away my powers" I thought to myself as Sally opened the door. "Hi. My name is Chris. I ran away from my last foster home, and I was wondering if I could stay here?" I hoped Sally was one of those rich people who did not hate runaway. " Of course you can stay. Please come in." The best way I could name the house was big and awsome. there were guitars every were and pictures of the bands first tour." Wow. He has a lot of gold records." I thought to myself. Then Percy came down. He's thirteen, but a five, Apollo gave him the abillity **{ Spelling} **to play the guitar, and at six, he made the Percy Jackson Experience, and after a month, they relesed the Monkees. **{ People still listing to them}** After that, the sold fifteen million and counting. " Percy this is Chris, hw will be staying with us for a while." "Cool. Come on, I will show you around." As we walked into his room, I turned back into my godly self. '' Dad, you were Chris?'' "Yes. Please go get your mother. I need to tell you something." After a hug from Sally, I sat down and told them what happened. '' Two hours ago, Athena was found by Zeus, bleeding, and because of us fighting all the gods and goddess, but not Athena and Aphrodite, thought I did it and they banished me from Olympus. Percy jumped up to IM Zeus to give him a pice of his mind, had Sally not pulled him down. ''But you diden't do it dad?'' Percy asked. ''No. However I did stop by her temple two days ago.'' ''Poseidon and Athena kissing in a'' '' Percy stop teasing your father.'' ''It's okay Sally, he can because two days ago, I divorced Ampitrite for Athena.'' After that, Percy blacked out.


	2. The concert and the knive

Percy's pov

Okay, I had this weird dream my dad was dating my girlfriends mom. "Percy. Annabeth's here" I heard my mom say. "I am up. Wow. I had this weird dream that dad was going out with annabeth's mom." "Percy, that was no dream." I got up and hugged him. "You are not mad?" He asked. "No I am not mad. I wish you told me sooner. And if it's okay with mom, you can stay as long as you like." What he diden't now is that I will find out hoe attacked Athena. And make a song to push dad and Athena together.

Athena's pov

After Apollo healed me, I ran to daddy to get Posidon back, but he refused. He could not bear to lose his favorite daughter. I walked back to my temple with a broken heart and found Percy Jackson snooping around. 'Percy, why are you in my temple?." "To find out how attacked you, but nothing yet. Goodnight Athena." As he left, I wondered when his next album will come out. I threw a coin into a waterfall out side my temple, witch was a gifted from Poseidon. "O Iris take my ofering. Show me Poseidon " As soon as his face came up, all my fears went away. "Poseidon." He looked up and smiled. "Athena. Did you convince him?" I shook my head. "You now how he is. Once his mind is set, he won't change it." He sight. "I'll come over and help look for cluse. Good night my prinsess." "Goodnight my Knight in shining armor.


	3. A new lead and the Monkees

Percy's pov

After I got to camp, I went to the Athena cabin to see if someone could see if the handle of the knive had any finger prints. When I entered the cabin there was the man I wanted to see. ''Yo Michael Nesmith" "What's up Percy" Mike is one of those few Athena kids who play guitar and is smart. A few times he has shown up on the band concert and albums, but he could not make this concert. ''Can you check this knive handle for any fingerprints?'' ''Sure. May I ask why.'' ''Your mom has been attacked by someone, and I do not have the proper stuff to check it myself.''''Mom has been attacked! I will have the results after dinner Perc.'' After that I walked to the sword arena to practice. When I got there, there was another band mate on a few albums and concerts, Micky Dolenz. ''Hey mickey.'' '' What's up Percy.'' Micky is a child of Apollo and so is the rest of the monkees**{I got board, if you do not like the monkees being in this just say so. Mickey is one of those Apollo kids who like a sword} **but mike. ''Lets go Jackson.'' We fought for a hour be for I won. We took a shower and got ready for dinner.

Mike nezmith pov

''Hey Percy, I got the results for you.'' It took a while because the divice was broken. "Do you have a name?'' ''No. But I looked at the blade and it was made from ice from the river styx, but it look like mom moved as the person stabed at her. If it hit her chest, she would be dead." "Good to know. Do you have a gender?'' '' Yes. It was a male, maybe twenty." '' Thanks. come on lets eat.'' After I ate, we went to the camp fire with my Gibson SG.

Micky Dolenz pov

Up next, the monkees. ''All right you dirty rats. Are you ready for some music.'' ''YES'' ''All right, Mike, number 2.''

band plays I am a Belever.

Mickey- I thought love was only true in fairy tales meant for someone

else but not for me

Band - love was out to get me but that's the way it's seems disappointment hunted all my dreams

Micky- Then I saw her face now

band - I am a belever not a trace of doubt in my mind

Micky - I am in love I am a belever I coulden' t leave her

if I tryed and I thought love was more or less a given thing seems the more I gave the less I got

Band- what the use in trying when all you get is pain when I needed sunshine I got rain

Mickey- Then I saw her face Now I am a belever

band - Not a trace of doubt in my mind I am a belever I coulden't leave her if I tryed

* * *

><p><strong>The monkees are in there younger days. Thanks to the people who reviewed.<strong>


	4. Even more evidence

Percy's pov

After the concert, I left to the Camp Half- Blood criminal data base for a twenty year old male from the under world. We knew it would take a while, so I went to Olympus to make a deal with Zeus. ''Uncle, I want to make a deal with you about my father.'' He looked board up until I wanted to make a deal about dad. ''What deal, Pesues?'' I knew I had him at that point. ''If I find out how stabed Athena, you have to let my father back on Olympus, And he get's to marry Athena." Well, he did not know about there relationship with Athena, so he agreed. After that I went to see how dad was at home. When I got there, I was shocked to see him playing the guitar. ''Dad! Why diden't tell me that you played guitar?'' He looked up, face red with embareassment. ''For a while. I use to play for Athena when she was sad.'' Right there I had a idea, but I would let him on later. After I checked on dad, I went back to camp half blood to check on the data base and it was still scaning. So I went for a drive to the beach to meet an old friend of mine. '' Hey, Grover!'' He looked up and tackled me with a hug. ''Perrrcy, it has been a long time!'' Sometimes I wonder about him, because I seen him last week.''Grover it was only a been a week.'' He had a confused look, but then smiled. '' Hey G-man, I need a favor. Can you put a camera in Athena's temple and watch her for a while, and no dirty trickes.'' '' Sure Percy.'' After that, I went back to camp and went to bed.

Poseidon's pov

Yesterday, I went to help Athena look for evidence for the attack on her, but found nothing. After making out for a hour, I went back to my temporalley home. When I entered my roome, I found a fender starcaster on my bed. I picked it up and played one of Athena's favorite. After a while, Percy came and saw me playing. When he left, I went to a bar to play a few songs and went home to cook dinner for Sally. Then I IM'ed Athena to say good night. ''Athena'' She looked up and smiled. '' Hi Poseidon. I found a clue. The attacker left a peice of hair on my bed. I sended it to the camp half blood crime base.'' ''Nice. Good night my princesess.'' '' Goodnight, my night in shining armor.

* * *

><p><strong>I will take advice<strong>


	5. Mickey get's zapped and a suspect

**Thank you GreekGodsRock for the spelling. I knew I did something wrong, but I diden' t not know what it was.**

* * *

><p>Percy's pov<p>

Okay, I woke up and found a peice of hair and a note, saying _''__Percy. Please put this hair into the crime data base and run it through. Athena.''_ Not wanting to be dead, I did what she asked and went to see Mickey. I found him in the recording station. ''Hey, mickey.'' I had to yell because he was on his drums. ''What in Zeus Percy.'' Thunder boomed and lighting came down and zapped him on the head. ''Okay, sorry. What do you need Percy?'' After I was done laughing I answered his question. '' I need you and Annabeth to come with me to the underworld and see if any one escaped the day, or before Athena was attacked.'' He paled a little but he shook it off. ''Yeah, I will come.'' ''Great. See you at five.''

Annabeth' s pov

I was scared when Percy asked me to go with him to the underworld, but I agreed because he needed me to throw a ball to Hades dog, and because he knows I can reason with Hades. After that, I went my cabin to study on how to get in the underworld. I found one under the Hollywood sings under the H. A knock made me forget the study time, and I packed in under three minutes. I opened the door to find Percy and Mickey waiting on the door step. "Ready guys?'' They looked up and smiled. '' Yep. Let's go.'' We got in Percy' s 57 Hippie van and left for Hollywood, California.

Percy' s pov

We hit Montana when I pulled out my guitar and played the riff to _Wanted dead or Alive _by Bon Jovi. After a while, we stoped at Mt. St. Helens in Washington. ''Wise girl, why are we stoping here?'' I really knew the answer, but I asked it just to do something. ''Because this one of histories volcano's that made ash go around the world, and it's a historic land mark.'' I knew she would say that. Anyway, we were Johnson' s Rige, one of the scientist who died on the 1981 eruption. Anyway, we were watching a movie about the history about the volcano, when a monster came. It was Gorgons **{Can they turn people into stone?} **and they were mad. ''We will kill you Jackson. And it will be really pain full!'' ''Come on. I am on a vacation with my girlfriend and my best friend!" They did not care. They ran at us, and we pulled out our swords and daggers. They hissed at the sight of the blades, but they did not stop running at us. That was a mistake. We lowed the blades and they ran right into them. As they vanished, we ran to the van, and I put the pedal to the metal. We reached the sings by night fall, and entered the underworld that lead us into Hades kingdom.

Hades pov

When Percy came into my palace, I was shocked, but the question shocked me more. ''Uncle, did any one escape three four days ago? I was stumped from that question. '' Yes, but I do not know who.'' He took that and left. I wonder about my brother's kid at some given point, and this was one of turned around.''Can you beam us and our car to camp half blood, uncle?'' And that was yet another reason. ''Sure. Get in the van." They got in, and I beamed them to the camp. The only reason I don't kill him is because he give me and my wife free tickets to his concerts.

Nico's pov

After Percy left, I went in to the crime data base, and it had stop on a known killer. My grandfather, Kronos. He was put into the underworld for attacking Zeus's daughter, Thalia, and he was sentence to two hundred years in the underworld. Now, he escaped and is on a kill joy, killing demi gods who haven't been decided there godly parent. If he wasen' t killing them, he was using them to sell drugs, and giving them $10,000. Just then, Percy and the others came in. ''Percy, we have our man. Kronos escaped and stabed Athena.'' ''Were is he?'' I checked. ''Not far. He is in New York city. But we can not get him with out a reason.''He knew I was right,because he left. I know he was working on a song to push Poseidon and Athena together.

* * *

><p><strong>What will the title be? Athena or Love is in your eyes. The words will be the same, but I would like your opinion. <strong>


	6. Grover is a cop and Poseidon plays music

**We have one vote for love is in your eyes. Please give me your opinion as soon as you can. And again, if you don't want the Monkees in, just say so.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Percy's pov<p>

I knew Nico had me there, so I went to see Grover. ''Grover. I need another favor. Can you set video cameras in New York city?'' I knew he would ask why, but he would do that. ''Why?'' See. This is the second time I knew that. ''We have Athena's attacker, but we need prove he did it. What. I have a idea.'' ''I hate your ideas, but go ahead.'' ''Okay, I need you to pose you are a drug user and buy a drug off of him.'' I knew he hates the idea as posing as a buyer, but we need proof. He did not jump to the idea, but he agreed, after I offered him two hundred dollars from the ten hundred thousand dollars we would get from solving this case.

Poseidon's pov

When night fell, me and Athena did a few songs for mortal cash, we went to dinner. I ordered a lobster with a glass of of pricey wine. Athena ordered salad with light ranch and a glass of wine. She keeps on saying she need's to lose weight, but she looks like a million dollars. I told her one night and she giggled. It was cute. After dinner, we went to a recording studio, and recorded a few songs form AC DC. Then she went to her temple and I went to Sally's. After I got home, I cooked Sally code with rice, and went to my room to find a note from Percy. _''Dad, I found out how attacked Athena. Meet me in New York City in two_ days.'' I smiled. I knew he was going to solve the case. After telling Athena good night, I fell asleep. I began dreaming about me and Athena on our honeymoon in Paris. _She was awed about how the Eifflel tower was build. I was behind her smiling like a good boyfriend should. She turned around and kissed me_. After she kissed me I heard hissing, and saw my old girlfriend, Medusa. ''Poseidon. I warned you to stay away from that no good war goddess.'' It was true. But I moved on, but she never did. ''Medusa, we are over. We have been for three thousand years now. It's time to let go.'' She hissed again, and she attacked me. Good thing I had a sword, and I stabed her. But I did not pull the sword out yet. '' I may have been banished, but I still have my power. So I Poseidon, god of the sea's, here by send you to the underworld for all of mankind.'' I pulled the sword out and she vanished for good. I went back to my bed and went back to sleep.

Kronos pov

I was in a abandon house, when a kid about thirteen came. ''Are you Kronos?'' He asked me. ''Yes. What do you want?'' '' I would like to buy some drugs.'' I smiled. ''What type sir?'' ''I will take some coke.'' I gave him the coke, and he gave me the money and left. ''Weird kid.'' I muttered to my self.

Grover's pov

I was worried that Kronos would find out it was me, but when I mentioned drugs, he smiled and gave me the coke. As I left, I got a cab to long Island New York. I ran to Percy and told him what happened. ''Nico, Mike we got him!'' He yelled and turned to me. ''Were is he Grover.'' I told him the location. ''Nico, Mike, let's go get us a suspect.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay. There will be three or more chapter left until the song. So please vote. Athena or Love Is In Our Eyes.<strong>


	7. Athours note

**Sorry about this. Trust me I hate it to. Any way, I am working on the song, so it will be a few days before I will upload another chapter. Sorry.**


	8. Kronos is captured

**Okay, forget the few days. I got the song finished. To all the reviewers, I did not write Love Is Only Sleeping, and I' am A Believer , only Love Is In your Eyes. In my Bio, it says I am a song writer, even though I am thirteen. On with the book.**

* * *

><p>Percy's pov<p>

When Grover told me the location, I got Nico and Mike, and went to get Krono's. **{The Hippie van has gun's in a secret compartment in the passenger side in the back.}** We arrived at the location in five hours, with Nico driving, and he scared the shit out of me and Mike. Anyway, we got to the drug lab, and pulled out the the big guns. We broke down the door and every one in the room put there hands up. With a snap of Mikes fingers, the were in handcuffs. On of them told us that Krono's was in the back making coke. We all found the back,and Mike busted the door down. Kronos looked up, and I hit him on the head with the butt of my gun. ''Ow!'' He said before he hit the ground. ''Camp, we have the Krono's in cuffs, sending him to the under world.'' Isaid over a two way radio. After Nico shadowed transport him and Kronos to the underworld, Mike and I went to Olympus to collect my pay.

Zeus's pov

This can not be happening! First I lose a bet with Percy Jackson, Second, I found out Thalia is married to Nico. WHY CRULE WORLD! ''Zeus. A message from Percy. _I will be there to collect my pay._**{ Forgot to say the bet three hundred dollars.} ** '' He will be here in three minutes.'' I sight and I snap my fingers to make three hundred dollars appear. In three minutes, Percy came and collected the money and left. So bad I wanted to zap him with lighting, if Apollo haden't been watching me.

Poseidon's pov

When I came to New York city, I found Percy with a grin on his face. ''What is it Son?'' He smiled for a few seconds before telling me.''We found Athena's attacker, and got him in the underworld. You are back on Olympus, and you and Athena can be married.'' After hearing the last part, I lost it. ''Percy, I cant do it. I can be with her, but until something happens that changes my mind, I cant. Little did I know he thought of that to.

* * *

><p><strong>Next<strong> **chapter** **will have the song. Thanks to the people who reviewed.**


	9. Another authors note

**Okay, not the best day. Ilost the song again, so now I have to re-write it. Sorry.****  
><strong>


	10. Yet another authors note

**Okay. Re writing the song know. Should take untill tommorrow. Keep on reviewing. I will keep the story going.**


	11. The song and the ring

**Sorry, I was at my dad's and my laptop charger is broken.**

* * *

><p>Percy's pov<p>

Okay, I just got done rehusing the song, when Athena came into the room. I bowed as she entered. "Rise percy." I did as I was told. "Athena, may I ask what you are doing here?'' She smiled, whitch was rare for her. "I am here to thank you for putting Krono's behind bar's. For that, I will grant you and your band one wish." The band heared that and came running out. "Hey percy, what are we going to wish for?" Davy asked. I thought it over for a minute. "Athena, what we wish for is for you and my father to be together and never fight. That is my wish. I now what the band want's. Mike want's a gibson SG, Davey want's a pair of red maracas, Peter needs a new bass,Mickey want's a new drum set, and the origanal is just fine." She smiled. "Percy, there wishes are granted, and me and your father need two front row tickets fro your concert tommarrow." " There under the name Mr and Mrs nervia." She left andI looked at the monkees. "What?" "How did you now we needed that stuff?" I just smiled and walked away.

Poseidon's pov

Athena came in just as I was playing Amanda by Boston. She smiled and I keeped on playing. After we went to a diner for a small dinner. "So, how is my son?" He's doing fine. He saved us two frount row tickets for his concert tomarrow under the names Mr and Mrs Nervia." A thought came into my head but I shook it off. We talked for a while, and I walked her to her temple. After a goodnight kiss, I went to Percy's and Sally's place. I cooked sally's dinner, and went to bed, and dreamed on how me and Athena came to be. _I walked into the throne room, we my ex wife was yelling at a mermaid. "You are a minute late for dutie. You will be punished. Every minute counts in my husbands temple. Go to work, you pesant." "Ampritrite, we are needed in the court." We walked in to court room. The juge was whaiting for us. "Ampritrite, Poseidon has filed a divorce, and it is know time for you to leave." She started yelling, and slaped me across the face. After she left, I ran over to Athena's temple. After telling her the news, she cried with happieness, and she gave me a kiss._ The alarm woke me up. I checked the time. "Shit" I thought to myself. "Percy's concert is in a hour!" I ate, showered, brushed my teeth, got dressed, and drove over to Athena's temple. She came down after I honked the horn. She was wearing a red dress, her hair in a pony tail, and wearing light make up. I stood there like a idiot. She caught my stare. "Is this to much? I could go and change into somthing else." I got my voice to work. "No. You look very pretty. No, you look like a million mortal cash." She blushed. I opened door for her and lead her in the car. I got in the car and I snaped my fingers, and we were on the road to the the Tacoma Dome.

Mickey's pov

I was setting up the drums, when Percy came in. "Hey Mickey, come here for a minute." I came over. "So you know the plan?" "Yes I now the plan. We sing a few songs and then we do the one to push Athena and your father together." Just then the mannager came in. "Hey, you guys got two minutes so come on. Do what you got to do." We walked on stage and played You Just May Be The One, Randy Scouse Git, Love Is Only Sleeping, and so on."All rigth you dirty rats, are you ready for some music?" The went wild. "Okay, this one gose out for Athena and Poseidon. Hit it band.

Band play's Love Is In Your Eyes.

Percy- We walked on down the beach, talking about our feelings toward each other. As the moonlight kissed your eyes, as it mingled with our sighs, I told you that I love you. As you walked away with glee I saw that

Band- Love is in your eyes.

Percy- Sometimes I sleep, sometimes it's not for day's, as I think about the words to say. Are you ready for me will you stay with me or walk away, nowing I love you. And now, while laying on the beach again, I pulled out a ring. As we looked eye to eye, I asked you if you would marry me. As you said yes I say that

Band- Love is i your eyes.

Percy- And I saw that

Band- love is in your eyes.

As the song faded, I saw Poseidon and Athena hugging each other. Then Poseidon pulled out a ring. "Hey Percy. Take a look." As Athena jumped up and down, we knew that she said yes. Me and Percy did a high five, and he kissed Annabeth. I looked at Poseidon and Athena once more. They seemed so happy together that I all most cried. "Okay Washington, Our time is up. See you all in California."


	12. The attack and constent kissing

**Okay. How was the song. Good, bad? Review. I changed it to T because there might be boyfriend girlfriend things, if you know what I mean.**

* * *

><p>Poseidons pov<p>

_Flashback of last night _

_I hugged Athena as the song faded. I then took out a ring that I bought befor I left to pick her up, and ask her if she would marry me. Cheesey right? At my own son's concert. But as she jumped up and down, I knew it was enought to steal her heart for ever._

_Flashbackends__._

Me and Athena walked to my undersea temple. We talked about Percy's concert, even the one that set off our relasionship to the next level. As we entered, a dagger was thrown at us. "Well, well. If it an't the new couple." A voice that I reconise all to well. "Ampitrite, what are doing her?" She smiled a evil smile. "You took away what I loved, so I am taking away what you love!" "Athena " I thought. "You stay away from her. She wasen't the only one I divorced you. You were crul to my servent's. So what if there a minute late!" I looked into Athena's grey eyes that I have grown use to. At that moment, my ex-wife threw another dagger at Athena. I jumped in frount of her and took the dagger in the chest. Athena yelled my name as she threw the dagger that impailed it self on the wall, at Ampitrite. It hit her in the head, and she fell down dead. Athena knelled down to me. I was losing my strength. "Athena" I said in a rusty voice, "come here" She did. I pulled her to my face and kissed her as I went into a coma.

Athena's pov

After Poseidon kissed me, I telport him and me to Olimpus. After ever one looked at him, I yelled for help or I will hurt them all. Okay mayby not Aphrodite, as she helped me get ready for percy's concert. Apollo jumped down with his medical bag. He pulled the dagger out of his chest, and looked at the wound. He put him on life support and a heart moniter. "Athena, I need you to preform CPR." I nooded and did CPR. After doing it thirty times, I did mouth to mouth. Apollo looked at me and shook his head. "Athena, the blade hit his heart. He has been dead on the spot. The only thing that's keeping him going it life support." I gave him a glare that made him shiver. "Heal him or it's your body six feet under ground!" He thought it over, and started healing poseidon. After a minute, he started breathing on his own. He opened his sea-green eyes, that I have grown to love. I could not control my emotions. Forgeting ever one was there, I kissed him. He kissed me back. It went like this for a few minutes befor daddy yelled, "GET A ROOM YOU TWO!" Me and Poseidon laught and, just to tick him off, kissed again. He yelled again and left the room. Poseidon then snaped his fingers and we were at his house. "Now, where were we?" He asked. "I remamber" and kissed him again. He picked me up and went into his room. He put me on his bed and got on top of me. We started kissing again, and befor we knew it, striping down. But Poseidon soon knew and stoped. "Athena, not yet." "Poseidon please. We have been together for a year know." "Yes, but I am whating for somthing else befor we do anything." He smiled at the thought. I sight. "So I have to what after the weeding." He nooded. "That is in five months." I was scared of that. "But we can still kiss." I smiled at the sound of that. So I pulled him down and we started kissing once more.

* * *

><p><strong>That's all I have for today. Help me out. Review.<strong>


	13. Sorry

**sorry. My brother made me miss up so the chapters are labled wrong. Just go with it. Again sorry and blame my brother.**

.


	14. The attack and cliffhanger

Athena's pov.

My mind use to be fulled of battle plans and any subject that you can think of. Now my mind is focused on the weeding in four months, sixteen hours, five minutes and twenty two seconds. I am know working at my book shop when the bell rung. I looked up to see a masked man with a gun. "Do you now how I am." I shook my head. He took of the mask and Poseidon was laughting his ass off. "That was pricless.. ow. What was that for?" "For scaring the shit out of me!" Just then, another masked man came out, and this time, I knew it was a real robbery. He barged in through the door and put the gun to Poseidons head. "Okay lady, give me all the money in the safe, or his brains will be blown out of his head!" O was frozen in panicke, but then I relized that he was mortal. "Sorry, there is no money in the safe." I lied. "Do you know who I am?" I shook my head. He pulled up his mask and it was Oceanus. "Now, if you want him alive, then give me the money." This time, I did as he asked, and he was not happy when it was only two hundred dollars. "There is more. WERE IS IT?" "Thats all. There is no extra safe any were. That's all that I made today." He thought I was laying, and pulled the trigger. But Poseidon moved away and hit him in the groin. As Oceanus was bended over, Poseidon kicked him in the head, then hit him in the cheast. Oceanus was out, and Poseidon took out the money, handed it back to me, and tied up Oceanus and called the cops. "I don't get a award for saving you, and me?" I smiled and kissed him. He deepend the kiss and then pulled away. "Come over to my place for dinner. Five thrity sharp." After that, he bought a book, that's unlike him, and left.

percy's pov

I was at the gym when Annabeth came in. "Hey percy.. oh gods!" I wondered why she screamed, the looked down and saw I was bear shirt. I looked up and saw her look at my chest, arms and abs. I saw blush of exitment. "Annabeth, beside seeing me with no shirt, why are you in here?" She blushed even more. "Ah, I forgot. Put a shirt on and mayby I can remember." I snickered and shook my head. "Diden't come with one." She was staring again. "Ah, capture the flag is tonight at seven." I looked at the calender and saw it was Thursday, capture the flag is not untill Friday. "Why tonight? Capture the flag is on Friday." She was staring, and this time it was at my arms. I had twenty four inch arms. "Hm, oh, Chiron wanted more training for the war against Gea." Shit, I frogot about the war. I looked at the clock, 9:00 A.M. "Okay, let me go get a tank top and I'll be out." But she came along and entered my cabin. I put on the tank top and saw that she was asleep. I WAS tired from working out, so I fell on another bed and passed out. We woke up around noon, and went out to a bar. We entered and I ordered rum and vadka combo, Annabeth ordered scotch and wisey combo. An hour later we are passed out in my cabin half naked. When we woke up an hour later, we were horiffied to see us half naked, then we relized we were _half_ naked. We got dressed and went to train. I went to archery, and every one ducked, but I smiled. I knoched an arrow, put them behind my head and hit the bull's eye. A lot of people were shocked as I walked off to the sward arena, when Grover started yelling "Attack! Monsters are attacking!" I looked to were Thaila pine tree is, and saw a hunderd or so monsters. I sight and pulled out Riptide. The eniter camp charged at the monsters, who looked like they were just woke up after sleeping for two hundred years. They were at the base of the camp, when the Apollo cabin launched a volly of flaming arrows, posion arrows, while the rest went up and fought like a man. After twenty minutes, they fell back. After that, every one set traps by Thalia's pine, that only worked on monsters. Any way, it was seven, so I went to put my armor on. "Hero's, remember the rules! No maming, no killing, and no lethal traps or posions! The game will start when you hear the signal." I had my plan. I was to sneak around the woods, while every on ealse created a distraction. While they were fighting, me and Annabeth would get the flag, and run across the stream. And it almosted worked. Befor we were at the stream, Connor and Travis saw us with there flag, and charged at us. I gave the flag to Annabeth and told her to run,while I held them off. The laught while I knoched an arrow into the bow. "Oh, we are so scared. Let's get him Cooner." I smiled and shot the arrow, and another came after that. They turned around and ran away, but the arrows soon got them in the ass. And by that time, Annabeth crossed over the stream and the game was over. I took my armor off, showed and went to bed. But when I opened my door I saw...

* * *

><p><strong>Cliffhanger. Who ever guessed who it was in Percy's cabin, the person who get's it right will have there name in the story. Good luck.<strong>


	15. Please review or PM

**Okay review or pm me on who you think it is in Percy's cabin. And it's not Annabeth.**


	16. Flirting and a new song

Percy's pov.

I found Athena on my bed. "Hello Percy." I bowed. "Lady Athena. If I may ask, what are you doing here?" She smiled and sat up. "I want to thank you for pushing me and Poseidon together. I also want to know if you and your band will play at the wedding?" "Yes. I am thinking the opener will be _Dead or alive,_ then play some of our music." She smiled. "See you in three months." Then she disappered. At times I wonder about my greek family. Any way, I went to bed. And when I woke, I was in a cold sweat. My dream was my dad died minutes after the wedding. And thats impossible! Gods cant die! Oh wait, they can fade if the humans stop beliveing in them. I hope the dream doen't come true. It was early, but I coulden't go back to sleep, so I went to the gym. And I forgot to put a shirt on, which would not be a problem, if Drew wasen't there. See, Drew has this crush on me, even though I tell her I love Annabeth. "Hey sexy." "What know Drew?" "What. I can't talk to you." Flirting and talking are two different things. "If it's about me dumping Annabeth, then don't talk to me." See, she has the power to charmspeak any one. Did it with Jason, Leo, and the list gose on and on. "Please, you deserve better then her." At this point, I wanted to slap her so bad. "Go out on the street and sell your self. I bet people will pay money to get in bed with you." She smiles. "Tried that, got nothing." I now she's lying, because she uses her power to convense people. "Nice try. Won't work on me any more." Yeah, she got me once. I was sixteen when that happened. I was whating for Annabeth when she came up behind me and kissed me. After that, I had Annabeth hook me up to a lie detector and I passed, and we are still together. "Drew, I will tell you this once. Get out of here, and stay away from me or I will go to Chiron and get a restraning order on you." She smirked and left. At this point, I put on two sixty on the bench press and worked out untill the sun came. Then I left and asked permission from Chiron t leave camp, and to tell Annabeth where I am. See, if working out dose nothing, then I smoke a little weed. And if you are worried about Annabeth and my parents finding out, don't sweat. They now because when I first went on tour, I was nervous, so mom gave me a joint. She has back pain, and smokes one a month instead of poping pill all day. No sooner did I get the thing lite, Annabeth came running threw the door." Asshole. He knows I'am dating you." Being in a band is hard. "Toss me one Sally?" "Sure." See what did I tell you. Being the back lead is also hard, that and being one of two girls in the band. "Annabeth, come with me to the recording studio after we are done here." "Okay."

Annabeth's pov

Dumb ass. I tell him I' am taking, and he kissed me. He got my right hook in his mouth. After smoking a joint, I went to the recording studio to record a new song Percy made. "Hey Grover" Yeah, the goat boy is our mannager. "Hey Annabeth." He said pointing to the studio. I walked in to Percy playing the drums with Mickey, Thalia on rythem guitar with Davy**{Rest in peace davy}**, Nico playing with Peter on the bass. I picked up a fender and warmed up with Mike. "Okay, lets start on the new song" We start playing music we made up during warm up.

_Percy- I never knew having fans would be crazy. But there this one girl who try's to take me away from my girlfriend. At first, I thought it would pass, but she never stopped. I thought things would never get worse, but I was wrong._

_Annabeth- This one crazy fan would not leave me alone. He will try to push me away from my boyfriend. He sayed I deserve better then him. That lead me to knock him on his ass. _

_Group- All the couple wants is to be left alone. But the two crazy fans try to pull the couple away. They try to say that they deserve better then each other, but the couple don't listen to them._

__Here, me and Mike start the solo. It lasted two minutes.

_Percy-I have thought about packing my things, and move out of state with my girlfriend, to get away from the crazy fans. But never did, and I'am starting to regreat that. They take me away from her,and they do the same to her. They asked if we had feelings to them. And the answer is always no._

_Group- Is no. But the fans don't take no for a answer. They always try the next day to tell them that they would make the perfect couple. And here's what the couple say's to the crazy fans. Fuck off and go to hell._

__We stopped recording and left. Outside, Grover was laughing. "Nice song. I'll add it to the album and have it relesed." "Thanks Grover"

* * *

><p><strong>Good or bad? How about the song?<strong>


	17. Talking and Fighting

Percy

Okay, we got back to the camp, happy to find Drew and Andrew were gone. I went to the gym. Annabeth went to study the sinking of the Eduman Fitzgerald, the Mokees went to preform in Bangor, Main. Thalia and Nico went to Nico's cabin, probable to make out. So, I worked out for a while, and went to my cabin. Once again, I found Athena on my bed, listing to the new album, _Get Lost. _She laugh at the one of the song's, probably the new song, _Crazy Fan's. _She took out the ear phones, still laughting. "Love the ending. By the way, _Two Different Worlds _is your fathers favorite" Thought so. Because of Mike Nesmith, we did a little country music. I got the idea from _Dirt Road Anthem _from Jason Aldean. Like dirt road anthem song, it has rape. And it's about using less factory's and power plants for power. Annabeth caught me writing it, and suggested it be in the album. "So, will you be playing the song at the wedding?" "Yeah. Your favorite?" She thought about it. I thought I had her, but she proved me wrong. " Stay alive" And that was about life and dreams, and for Peter's sake, peace. " Yes, I'll play that at the wedding." She nodded and left. Said it before and I'll say it again, My Greek family is crazy. And this is something I'll say about the two's wedding. I hope for the best that the two will stay together for a few deacdes.

Annabeth

The stupid ass think it's a rouge wave that sunk the Eduman Fitzgerald. Then how come the ship broke in two before the wave hit the boat? Here's what happened. A wave picked up the bow. As the bow went up, a second wave came up and lifted up the stern. As the bow wet down, the cargo shifted to the front of the ship, and because the stern was still suspended in the air, the bow broke apart and flipped upside down. It happened so fast, there was no wreakage. I went to my cabin to sleep, and found Poseidon asleep on my bed. "Poseidon. Poseidon. POSEIDON!" He jumped up, and hit his head on the top of the bed. "Ow! So this is what I get for sleeping for, thirteen minutes. Anyway, heard the new album. Your mom's favorite is Stay Alive. Mine is the one my son wrote." " Talking about Two Different Worlds?" "Yes." "Yes we them at the wedding." "Then I'am out. Peace!" Crazy. Two Different Worlds is a country/ rape song that protest the large numbers of power plants and factory that killing our Earth. I went to sleep. And woke up in a cold sweat. In my dream, my mom and Poseidon died minutes after the wedding. And Percy had challenged Hades to a twelve day monster for the souls of mom and Poseidon. By book or by crook, I hope this dream diden't come true. The dream scared me to death, so I woke up Percy and we left for the gym, and we found the two crazy fans. **{Note the song, Crazy Fans.} **"Percy, was Crazy Fans about us?" Oh boy, this isen't going to end well. "Why do you want to now?" He was messing with them. They had no idea and Andrew started to relax. "So it wasen't about us." He smiled. "Never said it was." That made them tence back up. "So it was about us!" He smiled again. "Yes. We told you a hundred times we don't have feelings toward you, but you all ways re-ask the same question. So, yes it was about you two." That sent Drew over the top and slap me. Percy came and threw Drew off me. After he helped me up, Andrew came and hit Percy in the jaw. Percy shook it off and hit Andrew in the ribs, knocking the air out of him. Then, a kick in the head knocked him out cold. Drew came after me again, but a round house kick to the head made her like Andrew. Out cold.


	18. Ass kicking

Percy

Okay, we got back to the camp, happy to find Drew and Andrew were gone. I went to the gym. Annabeth went to study the sinking of the Eduman Fitzgerald, the Mokees went to preform in Bangor, Main. Thalia and Nico went to Nico's cabin, probable to make out. So, I worked out for a while, and went to my cabin. Once again, I found Athena on my bed, listing to the new album, _Get Lost. _She laugh at the one of the song's, probably the new song, _Crazy Fan's. _She took out the ear phones, still laughting. "Love the ending. By the way, _Two Different Worlds _is your fathers favorite" Thought so. Because of Mike Nesmith, we did a little country music. I got the idea from _Dirt Road Anthem _from Jason Aldean. Like dirt road anthem song, it has rape. And it's about using less factory's and power plants for power. Annabeth caught me writing it, and suggested it be in the album. "So, will you be playing the song at the wedding?" "Yeah. Your favorite?" She thought about it. I thought I had her, but she proved me wrong. " Stay alive" And that was about life and dreams, and for Peter's sake, peace. " Yes, I'll play that at the wedding." She nodded and left. Said it before and I'll say it again, My Greek family is crazy. And this is something I'll say about the two's wedding. I hope for the best that the two will stay together for a few deacdes.

Annabeth

The stupid ass think it's a rouge wave that sunk the Eduman Fitzgerald. Then how come the ship broke in two before the wave hit the boat? Here's what happened. A wave picked up the bow. As the bow went up, a second wave came up and lifted up the stern. As the bow wet down, the cargo shifted to the front of the ship, and because the stern was still suspended in the air, the bow broke apart and flipped upside down. It happened so fast, there was no wreakage. I went to my cabin to sleep, and found Poseidon asleep on my bed. "Poseidon. Poseidon. POSEIDON!" He jumped up, and hit his head on the top of the bed. "Ow! So this is what I get for sleeping for, thirteen minutes. Anyway, heard the new album. Your mom's favorite is Stay Alive. Mine is the one my son wrote." " Talking about Two Different Worlds?" "Yes." "Yes we will play them at the wedding." "Then I'am out. Peace!" Crazy. Two Different Worlds is a country/ rape song that protest the large numbers of power plants and factory that killing our Earth. I went to sleep. And woke up in a cold sweat. In my dream, my mom and Poseidon died minutes after the wedding. And Percy had challenged Hades to a twelve day monster for the souls of mom and Poseidon. By book or by crook, I hope this dream diden't come true. The dream scared me to death, so I woke up Percy and we left for the gym, and we found the two crazy fans. **{Note the song, Crazy Fans.} **"Percy, was Crazy Fans about us?" Oh boy, this isen't going to end well. "Why do you want to now?" He was messing with them. They had no idea and Andrew started to relax. "So it wasen't about us." He smiled. "Never said it was." That made them tence back up. "So it was about us!" He smiled again. "Yes. We told you a hundred times we don't have feelings toward you, but you all ways re-ask the same question. So, yes it was about you two." That sent Drew over the top and slap me. Percy came and threw Drew off me. After he helped me up, Andrew came and hit Percy in the jaw. Percy shook it off and hit Andrew in the ribs, knocking the air out of him. Then, a kick in the head knocked him out cold. Drew came after me again, but a round house kick to the head made her like Andrew. Out cold. They should have given up after the tenth time. We worked out for a while, then went to disscuse concert plans. We agreed on the third of June, and it will last until December third.


	19. A new new album and a worried Thalia

Percy

It's been two day's after we knocked out Andrew and Drew. We are told that after we left for the gym, that they were taken to the big house to be treated. Our new album hit number two on the charts. The only one that out sold out is Joe Walsh's new album, "_Analog Man," _but are we complaning? No. The wedding is two months away, so we have until after the wedding to start the bands tour starts. And I'am back in the gym, when Annabeth came in again. And like before, she is staring. You would think she would stop after two years of dating? Wrong. This time, though, I brought a shirt. "Annabeth. Snap out of it." And she did. ''Chiron want you over at the big house. '' At the big house, Chiron asked me to sit down. ''Percy, Gea had sent a message that sayed she raised the war time to next week.'' What? ''Chiron, is that against immortal rules?'' Please say yes. ''Yes, but the gods can't do anything about it.'' ''Why?'' "Because Gea married to Krono's, a titan. By marring a titan, she became titan. So the rules of the gods do not applie to her." Dame. That was my only hope. "Okay, so we'll train them from six in the morning to ten at night. They will have a thirty minute break for breakfast at eight, and lunch at noon. Is that okay Chiron?" He thought it over a minute. "It is the only chance we have. So, I will..." "Hold it Chiron." We turned our head to see Mr.D, our camp manager. He grew to like camp half blood, and bought it from Zeus after the war. "I do believe I get a saying in this. Master Percy, it would be unfair to train these demigods all day, and half the night." "What are you saying?" "Let them train at seven in the morning, to eight at night, with capture the flag every night. Of course with the breakfast and lunch break." Sounded better then mine. "Let's go with his plan over mine." With that done, we went to post flyers all over camp. Then I went to see a old friend. The last time I saw him, it was at the recording studio, a few day's before we relesed our new album. He sent in three songs he wrote. One he wrote about his rocky relationship with his dad, another about his life with and with out his sister, with out putting their names in, and one with the good times he had with his wife, Thalia. We talked for a few hours, then I left for home.

Annabeth's pov

I'am worried about Thalia. Nico is not spending enough time with her. I told her not to think about it, and to work on the new album. I now, we just relesed a new one, but this one, me and Thalia are writing most of the song's. She wrote a song about the nice times she had with Nico and hope to win him back. I wrote one about a man never found love, then found it. We talked for a while, then I left for home. Our home is a 42 acer place, with monster traps every were. I entered the code, and steped in. The code was discarged, and the house was armed. I found Percy playing drums for a new song he wrote,one by one. "Hey Percy, I have a question?" "Shoot." "Is Nico cheating on Thalia?" ' No he is not." Good. We watched a movie, then went to bed. I woke up before Percy did to take off to the studio to meet Thalia. We agreed to meet her to do our music lines, her bass and mine guitar, before having the rest of the band and the monkees came to finish it off. Simple. But she could not concentrate, and keeped messing up. Finally, I told her to put her bass down and to talk. "What are you worried about Thalia?" She paused for a few seconds before answering. "That Nico is cheating on me." I laugh. "Thalia, Percy went to talk to him, and he told Percy that he is having a rocky relationship with his father, so that is why he is down in the underworld so much. That, and to see the Undertaker fight Big show for the Heavyweight championship." She smiled like crazy, something that she dosen't do often but should, and picked up the bass, and we started playing.

* * *

><p><strong>Questions or Ideas are welcomed. Just review or p.m. You now you want to.<strong>


	20. The attack on Percy

Nico's pov

I hope to Hades she doesn't think I'm cheating on her. I have been here in the underworld instead of up in the human world because I have been trying to make my dad like me a little more. So far, little, if any, luck. I had to miss the concert to try to get along with my father. To make up for the absents, I sent Percy three songs and a note saying I will be there for recording and for the concert for the new album. I miss Thalia, but I do not want her down here. It's like a Civil War when my dad and me agues about something. literally. But beside the point, I'm in my room playing Rocky Mountain High by John Denver. Kick ass song. A knock on the door made me get up. My father was on the other side. "Hi father." "Hey son. I know I'm not the best father in the world, but know that I really am trying. So, how about we go to the game you were talking about?" I just stood there like a fool. "K. Maybe some other time." He turned away, and I called out. "Wait dad!" He turned around. "That would be nice." He smiled, which was a rare thing. "Well then, let's go." Man, what a game. The Redskins beat the crap out of the Bears. That was probably the best time I had with my father. "Hey dad." He looked at me. "Thanks for the good time. I had fun." He smiled again. "Me to son. Sorry I'm so hard on you. I just do not want you to turn into me. Go record with your band. I'll be waiting for you." I said goodbye, and left. I got to the studio in time for the first recording. We got three done before we left. I pulled Thalia aside, telling her brother I'll drive her home. "Thalia, I know you think I'm cheating on you. But I'm not. I'm trying to get my father to like me a little more. So, do not be mad at me." She smiled. "I know. Annabeth told me after she asked Percy." At times, she even scares me. She smiled again, and we kissed. I her got home on time. Good thing, because Jason would have killed me. I got home, were my dad sat on his throne, talking to his wife. "Ah, Nico, may you please go to your room for a minute?" Great, I'm in trouble. About a minute later, I was called. "Nico, me and Persephone have been talking. And we agree. You shall pick a location, and we shall spend the weekend there." Wow. He must really be trying. "I need a few days to think dad." "Of corse. Just let me know when you have picked." I nodded, and left, more confused then ever.

Percy's pov

Boy, what a night. After a few hours in the studio, I went to a friends party. And of cores, there was weed, beer. All kind of drugs. It's a rocker's life! After a couple lines of cocaine, I left. The party got to out of hand. So I drove home. Not a good idea for you rookies.**{I wouldn't know, so don't ask.} **I got home and just crashed. I woke up to my mom yelling at me for being high and driving home high. But in the end, she let me go. One good thing about my mom, she can never stay angry at me for very long. I recovered from my head ace from the coke, and went to camp half blood. "Hey Chiron." "Percy, my boy. Please come here." So, I did. "The campers are fighting about this new training program." "So we will chang it to nine in the morning to about eight at night." He nodded, and I left. One thing I hate about being a half blood, everyone looks at me for idea's about the war. Out of everyone, why me? I'll sleep on it. I went to the gym before starting training for the war. As usual, I went to the sword arena. Swords are my thing. I got hang of the bow and arrow about three weeks ago. So, the sword is my weapon of chose in combat. The only problem is this new kid, Jake, keeped blocking my usual quick finisher moves. And he is NINE. "Jake, were did you learn how to fight with a sword?" I asked while taking a break. He shrugged. "I don't know." That was the normal answer from him. He's undetermained untill thirteen, so he has four more years to go untill we see who his godly parent is. I trained for a few more hours, then went out to the woods. A walk helps me think after training so hard. I was walking when out of no where, monsters came out, and not the ones we use for capture the flag. "Ah yesssss. Percy Jacksssson. You will be perfect for Kronossss new hosssssst." A snake women says. **{Iforgot the name. Help me out.} **"Ha, you wish." Then, everything went to black.


	21. Chapter 21

**Sorry. I got the bad case of the flu. I'll update when I can.**


End file.
